Kira
by AkaruiEucliffe
Summary: You may have(or still think) thought that Sasuke was emotionless, never capable of loving someone. You were wrong. Kira, a.k.a Sasuke's first love, disappeared just before the graduation exam. She was proclaimed dead. 3 years later she comes back. With no memory of who she is. Or Sasuke. Sasuke x OC.


**Thanks for reading! Enjoy! So for any errors...still looking for a Beta** Reader.

**I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions about it.**

* * *

Kira wandered aimlessly through the thick forest. Tall, thin, and aged trees surrounded her in a large mass of brown and green. Her clothes were tattered and ripped asunder. Her bright white hair was in knots. Her dark red eyes seemed to be large pits of absolute nothingness. Only one thought went through her head as she continued her trudge. A single word. Sasuke. She doesn't understand why. She doesn't even know her own name. Nor does she know where she is. The loud sound of a bustling village interuppted her single word thought. She continued on as the large gates come into view. Just a few more steps, she thought. The enormous gates loomed over her small figure. Why does this feel so familiar? She thought. The ground seemed to come at a rapid speed to Kira. The exaustion and hunger was taking a toll on her body. She hears a thud, and all she sees is absolute darkness.

O*O*O

"Kira!" a small boy who looked about 7, yelled as he was chasing me through a meadow. Is that my name? His arms were reaching out to me. He had his eyes closed, and a wide smile on his face. He had the darkest blue hair. Bangs came down to just above his dark onyx eyes, which were now open, and filled with a playful light. Bangs also framed his face. He was wearing a dark purple, high collared, and long sleeved shirt. He also wore light tan shorts, that came down to just above his knees, and also dark blue sandals.

I stop abruptly, causing the boy to almost run into me.

"Kira! You're too fast!" He stuck out his lower lip which made me laugh.

"Oh stop" I pushed him lightly on his shoulder. "You know full well you are faster than me,"

"Yeah right," he replied, looking away.

I laughed again. Until I saw a purple blur fly toward me, knocking me onto the green grass. "Ha! Finally got you," the boy said, with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Cheater," I said while pushing him off of me.

O*O*O

"Tsunade-sama, she seems to be in a stable condition," Sakura reports.

"Good. Stay here until she wakes up." Tsunade orders

"Hai!" The pinkette replied, giving a two-fingered salute.

Sakura's stay in the hospital room was pretty uneventful, after about an hour she began to doze off on her hand. She jolts awake with a shock, [A/N ya know that falling feeling when you start to fall asleep like that?] She began to fall a sleep on her palm. Until she hears something so unexpected, barely a whisper coming from the white haired girl laying on the hospital bed.

"_Sasuke..."_

Sakura's bright green emeralds went wide. _How does she know Sasuke-kun...did he do this to her?_

She backs away slowly and sprints out of the ajar door, looking for Tsunade. She almost runs right into Shizune, who is carrying bandages.

"Why in such a rush Sakura?"

"W-where is T-Tsunade-sama?" She stutters out.

"She's at her office. Everything okay?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura continues her run, almost bumping into about 5 medical-nin on the way to the entrance to Konoha Hospital. After another 5 minutes, she finally reached the Hokage's Office and bursts through the door.

"Tsunade-sama! The patient, the one who collapsed in front of the gate...said something," she said

"Is what she said really that important?" Tsunade questioned the young shinobi.

"Yes...," She replied, "She said...Sasuke...I don't know what her association with Sasuke was, or is..."

The Hokage's eyes widened.

"Get back to the hospital! Before she wakes up, so we can question her,...now!" Tsunade's voice resonated throughout the office. Sakura ran like lightning out of the red building, and headed in the direction of the hospital.

_Sasuke..._

* * *

**So, thanks for reading! Please review! And if you are interested in beta-ing, pm me please. Thankss!**


End file.
